The Fire within the Ice
by Lamda1100
Summary: A young blood elf babe hidden away in a place no one would ever dare look for her. And so begins the tale of how a rogue is molded and shaped into a bringer of death.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire within the Ice.

By Lamdak the Rogue

It was the day he always had feared. The day he knew would come eventually. He tried to lead a celibate life but her whimsical way and delicate beauty captivated him. First he was content to be her friend but in time both wanted more so in time they became lovers. He still exerted care and caution in their relationship and for a time he relaxed and reveled in the happiness he had found in her arms. But now she was here in his study, eyes red and swollen with happiness as she clutched at a red and gold handkerchief and told him that she was with child. His child. Lor'Themar sat down heavily in his chair and sighed rubbing his throbbing head. Part of him rejoiced but his mind raced with how much he hated his role as regent and if Silvermoon learned he had an heir, that child would be expected to pick up that heavy burden in time. He wouldn't wish that role on his worst enemy and the Sunwell knew he has several. There was the possibility of assassination as well. He knew several that would not hesitate slitting a babe's throat in the cradle and that was not something he would be able to recover from. Seradrae watched Lor'Themar as the worried looks crossed his face and sat back slumping in her chair.

"You don't want the child do you?" She asked unhappily.

"Quite the contrary. I want the child very much but...being born to me would mean a life of hardship and danger. These are uncertain times my love."

"Then I will return to Evensong." she said rising now determined. "I will not kill this baby while it sleeps within me."

Lor'Themar rose and walked around his desk to take Seradrae's hands. He kissed the backs of both her hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I would never ask that. I simply do not want this child to suffer the unhappiness I have had to endure."

"Then we will make sure that this baby knows nothing but happiness and cheer. After the babe is born, I will return to Evensong to my parents house and you can visit us. It's not far but far enough that we will be safe. This can work Lor'Themar, we must try for the sake of the child."

"Yes..yes you are right Seradrae." And with that Lor'Themar clung to the small hope that he would be able to raise a family quietly and peacefully.

10 months later, Lor'Themar was standing in a small room pacing back and forth waiting for news from the priests. A few moments later, a male priest came out and looked at the regent sadly. "I am very sorry my lord. But the poison has done it's work. We cannot save her and the babe is now in danger. We have to remove the child or both will die."

Lor'Themar ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. Tears escaped his remaining eye as he tried to form the words to speak. The priest could see his turmoil and gently took the regent's arm and led him into the birthing room. Seradrae was so very pale as she laid there struggling to breath. She looked to Lor'Themar and spoke in a weak raspy voice.

"Please...Please my love...Save the baby. I beg you...save our baby."

Lor'Themar looked to the priest and nodded his head. The priests gathered around Seradrae and began there work. After a few minutes, the wailing of a newborn could be heard. Lor'Themar watched as the priests cleaned the baby and wrapped her in silken swaddling blankets.

"Seradrae..look...she is beautiful." Lor'Themar looked down at his wife then let out a choked sob. Her eyes held the blankness of one who had passed on. The regent was inconsolable and could not be spoken to for the rest of the day. That night Lor'Themar stirred himself and sought out the priest.

"The poison used to kill Seradrae...what was it?"

"A deadly plant extract from the Wetlands. More then likely, it was a rogue that poisoned her. My lord...this is obviously an Alliance plot."

"I hardly think Wrynn would make such an obvious move. No...there is a deeper plot here and it is best if the child is taken away. Take her to Murder Row...leave her at Nerisen's house...many abandon their children there. Nerisen will take her in."

"But my lord! Nerisen is a rogue. You would allow her to be raised in the manner that killed your wife?

"I would grant her a life that can be lived. I would grant her the ability to have the skills to survive in this violent and cruel world. Nerisen is harsh but he will be fair as well. Just take her there and stay until she has been taken in then come back here. Make sure no one recognizes you. This is my command."

The priest sighed and nodded his head slowly then watched the regent leave his chambers. The priest walked to the room where the baby was sleeping. He looked down at the infant and felt as if he wanted to cry himself. This child didn't deserve the life she would lead as a rogue. It was a harsh and violent existence. Why was Lor'Themar condemning his first born to such a fate? Still he had been given a command by his regent and he was duty bound to obey. He wrapped her up carefully in a red and gold blanket and stole out of palace. He made his way to Murder Row, a place where warlocks conjured their demons and rogues perfected the art of killing and maiming. The priest wore a rough spun brown cloak with a large hood to keep people from seeing his face and recognizing him. He stood before Nerisen's large house and shook his head. This was wrong, all wrong. He would leave the child with a nice family and just tell Lor'Themar that he did as he was told. No one would be the wiser. He turned around but stopped when he saw a lone man standing in the empty street. He wore a black hood and had the typical leather armor of a rogue. The man removed his hood showing a shock of silver white hair and a scared face.

"Nerisen." The priest said softly.

"Priest. I warned Lor'Themar that you would disobey him. Your soft heart was easy to predict."

"You spoke with Lor'Themar? When?"

"This morning. I was the one that told Lor'Themar that Seradrae was killed by a rogue. He went to you to confirm the fact. I also told him to give me the child for safe keeping."

The priest's face became hard now and he shook his head. "You would turn this innocent into a cold blooded killer. I cannot allow that."

"Innocent?" Nerisen said with a chuckle. "She stopped being an innocent when that rogue tried to kill her in her mother's belly. She is a combatant now and I will give her the means to win. Now hand her over to me and obey your regent." Nerisen's hand rested lightly on his dagger. The priest gently set the baby down and looked back up at Nerisen as he tapped his staff on the ground. Nerisen could feel the priest gathering his magic and acted quickly. He melded into the shadows and appeared behind the priest drawing his dagger across his neck. The old man fell to his knees choking on his own blood then fell to his side dead. Nerisen calmly sheathed his dagger and picked up the baby. The priest was going to have to die no matter what. Now only he and Lor'Theman were the only ones who knew where and who she was. The baby was still sleeping and Nerisen could see small wisps of black hair across her forehead. This was good. She took more after her mother then Lor'Themar. Nerisen reached down and ran his fingers through the blood pooling at his feet. He then gently smeared the baby's forehead and cheeks with blood.

"There. Now you can be taken in and your new life will begin."

Nerisen walked into his house and called for one of his maids. The maid was also a seasoned rogue but past her years as a fighter. She came in and saw the baby in Nerisen's arms.

"A new recruit? Where did you find it?"

"Outside. There is a dead priest outside as well. Who knows what happened. Take the baby upstairs and call for a wet nurse to be here early."

The maid nodded her head and gently took the sleeping babe. She lifted the blanket and looked to see what gender the baby was.

"A girl. What name shall you give her?"

"Give her the name Lyrana but I want people to know her as...Lamdak."

The maid raised a brow curiously at this name. Nerisen smiled and tossed his gloves down on his desk. "It means the darkness in the old tongue. I have high hopes for this little one. Now go. I have to set her budget and see to other affairs. Summon me when she begins walking."

The next few months passed quickly and Lamdak grew strong. The maid and her wet nurse were kind but also distant. It was needed that the girl be as self sufficient as possible. At 8 months she began to walk.

The maid was standing at the far end of the room and encouraging Lamdak to walk to her. The door opened and Nerisen came in quietly. He said nothing and sat on the arm of a chair and watched Lamdak walk unsteadily to the maid. The maid smiled and hugged Lamdak when she made the whole way without falling. Nerisen watched the whole thing carefully then moved over to them.

"She is catching on well. This is good." Nerisen looked around and saw a toy on the floor and picked it up holding on to it. Lamdak saw this and gave a little cry. She toddled over and tried to take the toy back but Nerisen held on to it easily.

"She is a little possessive of her toys." The maid said. She wasn't bothered by Nerisen's actions as she had seen this many times before. This was how the training always started. Lamdak was still trying to get the toy back from Nerisen and where most children would have begun crying, Lamdak simply kept trying to get her toy back. After a while she gave an angry grunt then went to the corner of the room and picked up a stick and came back to Nerisen and began to hit his wrist. Nerisen gave a chuckle at this then held his arm out to his side then dropped the toy. Lamdak rushed over and picked it up then took it to the other side of the room.

"Good. Very good. Proceed with the usual. Take her outside, make sure she gets fresh air. Get her as mobile as possible. When she turns five, pack her belongings and send her to me at my house the Ghostlands."

"Yes my lord."

The next few years passed quickly and before anyone knew it, Lamdak had turned five. She came inside from swimming to see the maid packing up her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"You turned five yesterday. It is time for you to leave here. You will be sent to the Ghostlands. To Nerisen's house."

"Why?"

"To be trained. You have seen the other rogues here? You are to become one."

"But I thought Lerisa or Helmar would see to my training?"

"No." The maid put the last shirt in the bag. "Lord Nerisen is seeing to your training personally."

The maid took the towel from Lamdak and began to dry Lamdak's hair. "Lord Nerisen sees great potential in you."

"Potential for what?"

The maid stopped toweling for a moment then set the cloth aside. She pulled Lamdak to her placing her hands on the child's small shoulders.

"Lamdak being a rogue means you walk a path that is covered in blood. Blood you have taken from others. To be a rogue means you are willing to deal in dark deeds that need to be done for the greater good. Many people revile and hate us for what we do but we are more necessary then they will ever know."

Lamdak said nothing but the maid could tell she still did not understand.

"Lamdak, you were found on the street. Your parents abandoned you, they discarded you. Nerisen said he found you next to a dead man. A man that was probably going to sell you for wine or far worse. Having started life like that, what do you think you should do now?"

Lamdak had asked many times where she came from but no one ever answered her question. Tears ran down her face having learned that she had been thrown away like some rotten piece of fruit. She had been cast into the darkness so the darkness would be her home. The shadows would be her playground and if the world thought so little of her, then she would not grieve taking lives. Lamdak wiped her eyes and walked over to her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I want to leave straight away."

The maid nodded her head and called for her to be taken to the flight master. She watched with mixed feelings as Lamdak flew away. She hoped Nerisen would train her well. She saw the cold resolve settle in the little girl when she told her the truth and knew that one day, Lamdak would become a very dangerous person.

During the flight Lamdak saw much of the land but when she crossed into the Ghostlands, the sky grew dark and the landscape became sickly looking. Strange animals stalked the undergrowth and ancient troll ruins dotted the area like a pox. She landed the main town where a Silvermoon ranger was waiting for her. He placed her on a black hawkstrider and then mounted his own and led her into the wilds. They came to a blood elf house on the edge of a dark murky lake. Nerisen was waiting at the entrance and when Lamdak's hawkstrider stopped, Nerisen helped her down and nodded his head to the ranger. The ranger left and Nerisen took Lamdak inside. The house was large and decorated in standard blood elf fashion. He showed her to her room then sat her down in a chair at a small table on the terrace.

"This will be your home till your training is finished. After you are done here, I will send you into the world. How long your training takes will depend on you Lamdak. I expect excellence from all my students. From you, I expect more. I expect something truly exceptional and spectacular."

"What if I fail?"

"Then you are only failing yourself. The potential is there and ultimately it will be on you too bring it to life. I can only show you the way and I shall."

"Maid told me that I was..cast away. Is that true?"

Nerisen sat back considering the little girl in front of him. This was a pivotal moment here, what he said could make or break her. He needed a blank canvas in which to make the perfect assassin but the foundation of that canvas had to be strong. He sat there for some time just staring at her and finally she dropped her eyes downward and sighed.

"If that's true then why are you making all this effort? I was cast away because I was weak or bad wasn't I?"

"Lamdak, people throw away things of great value and import everyday without ever realizing it. But the trick is making sure you know your worth. You are intelligent and determined and a quick capacity for learning. Value yourself Lamdak because no one else will. Place yourself apart, above and alone from all others. When you can do this, then your potential will unfold like a great bloom."

Something in Nerisen's words struck her deeply. She could feel the truth of it deep in her soul and slowly began to nod her head. She looked up at him with a new shine of determination in her dark green eyes.

"I will learn all you can teach me Nerisen."

"Good," he said with a smile. "Very good. We will start tomorrow. Your task for today is learn this house and the nearby surroundings." He got up to leave but she called him back when he was at her door. She had heard stories before she left Silvermoon about how some teachers demanded special favors of their pupils. Favors that scarred and terrorized the young at night in beds of silk. She had to know.

"Are you going to...Will you make me...do things with you?"

Nerisen raised a brow for a moment then it dawned on him what she was trying to ask.

"It has never been the way of my house to take such pleasures from the young like that. I certainly have no intention of seeking that from you at this time. When you have grown to adulthood though we will talk of how such pleasures can be used to an advantage but only when you have matured and can appreciate the education. Now get some rest and learn the house."

He left the room seeing the look of relief in her eyes as he shut the door. He liked her boldness. This was going to be an interesting journey indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamdak awoke at dawn the next day and slipped out of bed. It looked like it was still dark outside but the clock said the sun had already begun to peak over the horizon. She padded quietly to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and found Nerisen already up and cooking. She watched him from the doorway with a confused expression on her face. The elder rogue continued his cooking but was aware of the sleep tousled child staring at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"You are cooking." She said scratching her head.

"Yes. When one heats a stove and puts ingredients in a pot it is commonly called cooking." The smug tone was not lost on Lamdak who now sat down at the small table and crossed her arms.

"You are one of the best rogues in all of Azeroth. Why do you bother with such menial tasks like cooking? Why don't you just have a servant do that for you?"

Nerisen raised a brow at Lamdak now and reached for the plate he just set down in front of her. He chucked the plate out the window into the lake. Lamdak gasped and stared angrily at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"To make you appreciate the ability to provide for yourself. When I was out on my runs doing work for the warchief, so you think I had a trail of servants to provide me with my meals and do my laundry?"

Lamdak's brows together as she thought about this then sighed.

"Oh."

"Precisely. Now lets get you cooking. Come now."

Nerisen placed a chair by the stove so she could see and showed her how to make a simple bread and lynx steak meal. When she had made a plate to Nerisen's satisfaction, he let her sit down and eat. Once she was finished he told her he would teach her another recipe tomorrow and to go upstairs and get dressed. She ran back to her room and pulled herself into her red and gold Silvermoon leathers then joined Nerisen on the front porch. He nodded his head after looking her over then led her out into the wilderness. The grass was coarse grayish and the trees had a pale color to the bark and small green patches of slime glowed and winked out from under the bark. The whole place had the look of a once verdant and lush place now turned withered and corrupted. Lamdak turned her nose up at a cloying scent carried in the breeze.

"What is that stink?"

"It's the Ziggurats."

"What are they?"

Nerisen stopped and looked intently into the brush then turned his head to speak to her. "They are outposts of sorts for the necromancers of Deathholme mages. A rather nasty group of people led by a traitor called Dar'Khan."

"Are we going to kill him?" Lamdak asked gripping the hilt of her small dagger.

"Not yet," Nerisen said with a smile. "and it won't be us, it will be you. When you are ready that is. Come along. I need to see how much you have learned about tracking."

They walked further into the desolate lands and Nerisen told her the history of the Ghostlands. As she listened, Lamdak saw many creatures. Lynxes and giant spiders, Vampire bats and gargoyles. He pointed out the direction of the coast were small bands of merlocs roamed. He also showed her the path that would lead to a small camp of night elf spies. They were on the path leading to the Dead Scar when Lamdak suddenly gasped and ducked behind a bush. Nerisen raised a brow and looked down at his shivering pupil.

"What in the name of the Sunwell are you doing?"

"Shh! There is a monster down there. I saw him. A big pale creature with a hook." She said in a hushed voice.

Nerisen looked down the way for a few moments then he caught sight of the monster. "Oh that's just Knucklerot. Gods, that monstrosity has been prowling the scar for years now. People keep killing him and his brother and they just keep coming back." Nerisen took Lamdak's hand and pulled her from behind the bush. "Come alone now. I have a list of small errands and chores I want you to do."

Nerisen gave a high pitched whistle and two black hawkstriders appeared. Nerisen mounted his smoothly while Lamdak struggled with hers but finally got seated. They rode back to the house and walked into the main solarium. Nerisen took a piece of paper off the table and looked it over once before handing it to her.

"Our purpose here is a dual one. Regent Lord Theron has asked me to do some clean up work here in the Ghostlands to make sure our borders stay secure but I see no reason why you can't accomplish some of these tasks so you can better your skills. The reward money you receive, you may keep. I will handle it for you till you have shown me that you can spend it wisely."

Lamdak's eyebrows shot up as she looked over the list. There were so many tasks but she knew better then to complain or he would giver her even harder tasks to accomplish. She tucked the paper in to her belt and sighed.

"May I start right away?"

"Of course. Be back before nightfall. Several unsavory elements come out after sundown and you are not yet ready to face them all."

Lamdak nodded her head then ran off to her room and packed away some essential items into a bag. She ran back outside where her hawkstrider was quietly waiting for her. She strapped the bag onto saddle then eyed the ornery beast warily.

"Alright, I know you don't like me much and I can't say that I am particularly enamored with you either but we need to work together so I propose this. You get me to and from my destinations as fast as possible, I will make sure you don't become someone's or something's lunch. Agreed?"

The black hawkstrider regarded Lamdak with doubtful gold eyes then gave a low squawk of acceptance. Lamdak mounted up and headed into Tranquillen where she would get further details of her missions. After she had gotten all she needed she headed out again but was stopped by one of the town guards.

"Here now little girl. It's dangerous out there. Why are you leaving the safety of the town?"

"I am a rogue trainee under Lord Nerisen's tutelage. I have duties beyond the town that I must see too."

"Oh," He said sadly. "I see. You are very young. Please be careful." The guardsman had been standing watch over Tranquillen for many years and had seen all types of adventurers. Many of them young and bold and many of them never returned.

Lamdak rode out keeping a close eye on her surroundings and after reaching the crest of a small hill, she pulled out her map and looked at it. She had made notes on the map so she could find her first task. She had to rescue crates of supplies for the quartermaster from an abandoned wagon. She was surprised at the simplicity of the task but shrugged her shoulders and put her map away. She kicked her mount into an easy canter and after a little while she pulled in the reins and jumped down. She cast the spell of Stealth on herself and hid behind a bush. She found the wagon and could clearly see the crates of supplies. She could also see the five shambling corpses surrounding the wagon as they finished off the remnants of the guards that had accompanied the shipment of supplies. She cursed silently and tried to think of a plan. She should recover some crates but Nerisen nor the Undead in Tranquillien say anything about raised dead. This was her first mission and she felt if she backed out of this now, she would never be able to do anything after. She gripped her daggers tightly and waited till one of the shamblers was far enough away from the others. It began snuffling near the bush she was hiding behind as if it could smell her warm flesh. The sight of it up close was disgusting and the smell was far worse. After taking one last breath, she broke her stealth and attacked the shambler. She made as many strikes as she could and as many as possible and before she knew it, the shambler was crumbled to the ground the others began walking towards her trying to claw at her with half rotted fingers. The sight was gruesome to say the least but Lamdak swallowed her fear and kept fighting. She had to move several times to avoid being boxed in and she took a few hits of her own as well. After a few fever pitched minutes, the fight ended and Lamdak collapsed on her backside panting and tired as she looked at the hacked up bodies around her. She did it. She won. A strange kind of shiver started rolling down her spine and for some reason she began to laugh. She laughed amid the body parts till their were tears rolling down her cheeks. After the echoes of her laughter had died down, she looked to the wagon and climbed into the back and looked over the contents. Most of it was intact and all the important boxes down at the bottom were still in one piece. She spent the next half hour loading the boxes on her mount who complained loudly at the added weight. Lamdak rode back to Tranquillen smiling at the surprised face of the guard who spoke kindly to her earlier. She rode up to the undead merchant and dropped off the boxes giving him a full list of all items she found. He gave her the required payment and even gave her a new pair of gloves. She rode back to Nerisen's house and hopped off her hawkstrider. She took out a container that she had hidden away in her saddle bag and sat down on the steps. Nerisen came by a little while later and looked to see his pupil with her face smeared with pink ice cream and a half empty container in her lap. He raised a brow looking down at her questioningly.

"Is that strawberry?"

"Yes it is. I took it."

"Didn't the merchant pay you to return his wares?"

"He did. He got the weapon parts, tools and coal shavings. He didn't need the ice cream."

"Now what makes you think I won't make you go straight back and pay for that?"

Lamdak looked up at Nerisen staring for a few moments then without a word, she handed him a spoon. Nerisen took the spoon and helped himself to some of the ice cream.

"Mm. Very well done my dear. A successful mission and a bribe all in one day."

Nerisen sat down next to her and they watched the sun set eating ice cream.

The days flooded into weeks, weeks into months. Each day Lamdak wandered out and completed various tasks for the citizens of Tranquillien. Each task would hone her skills and each day, Nerisen would teach her a new skill to practice. Soon the fortress of Deathholme was all that was left to clear. One dreary afternoon Nerisen had joined her for a patrol of the nearby area. Lamdak reined in her mount when she heard a peculiar sound. She jumped off and looked through some brush to her right. After a bit of searching, she found what was making the sound. There was a dead Lynx female that had left a litter of cubs. Lamdak watched them squirm about as Nerisen came to stand next to her.

"You should kill them. Their mother is dead."

"There is no need. It would be a useless kill." Lamdak said sheathing her daggers. "Just let them be. They will either live or die."

"So your choice is to show them mercy?" Nerisen asked curiously.

"Well, yes. They can hardly harm me. They really couldn't harm anyone." Lamdak smiled down at the cubs and began to scratch one behind the ears, laughing as it gave a high pitched purr.

Nerisen regarded her for a few moments then nodded his head.

"Very well. Mercy it is."

Nerisen led Lamdak back to their mounts and after riding away a few feet he pulled them both to a stop and pulled Lamdak down off her hawkstrider. His hand gripped her shoulder firmly and Lamdak knew something was very wrong.

"You want to see what your mercy does? Then watch. Do not look away."

The spot where they had left the cubs was soon descended upon by three gargoyles. The leathery creatures found the small cubs to be easy prey and Lamdak had to watch horrified as the cubs were ripped apart. The gargoyles scattered now carrying off their meat and Nerisen dragged Lamdak back to the nest and made her look at the slaughter.

"This is the face of mercy Lamdak. Oh you can save someone but in the end they are alone and will be torn apart. All mercy does is delay the inevitable. Do not look away!" Nerisen yanked her hair when she tried to turn away then trust her face down amid the blood and broken bodies of the cubs. A few minutes ago she was thinking how adorable they were and now they were an image of butchery. Tears rolled down her face as she tried to still her breathing. She heard a pitiful mewling sound and saw one cub was still barely alive. It's little belly had been cut open but it was still trying to crawl it's way to it's mother. Nerisen saw the cub then pulled his dagger and put it in Lamdak's hand.

"Now you are going to learn a new kind of mercy. The kind of mercy that a rogue excels at. End it. End that poor creature's existence. End it's suffering and pain."

Lamdak gripped the dagger but could not lift it. Only when the cub began to cry out in pain did she raised the dagger above her head and bring it down swiftly. The dagger pierced the cub's back puncturing it's heart and killing it instantly. The nest was finally silent save for the wracked sobs of the blood elf girl still clutching the dagger. Nerisen walked away back to his mount and Lamdak yanked the dagger from the cub's corpse feeling a surge of rage and hatred. She turned the dagger in her hand as if too attack eying Nerisen's back and mentally aiming for the spot just below his heart. Nerisen did not turn around but stopped walking. He could feel the storm growing behind him but after a few moments passed, he turned to face her shaking his head.

"You hesitated. You are very fast...you might have gotten in a stab or two if you had acted."

Lamdak stepped over the bodies of the cubs and handed Nerisen's dagger back to him.

"I would never have been able to kill you. I have been taught to never engage in a battle where defeat is certain. But you are getting older everyday, a little slower and a little less strong. One day, you will be at my mercy Nerisen. I promise."

With that Lamdak walked to her hawkstrider and rode off. Nerisen smiled at her retreating figure. The lesson in mercy broke many who sought the rogue's life but a few could channel the horror of the lesson and see the reasoning beneath it. Anger and rage he could work with. If she had fallen into despair and not risen, he would have killed her and left her body to rot with the dead cubs. But she stood and even threatened him. He rode back to the house and walked into his study. The maid from his house in Silvermoon was there with missives and messages. She was sitting quietly and watched Nerisen sit behind his desk as he thumbed through the letters.

"I saw Lamdak. She looked shaken."

"She was taught the lesson of mercy. A difficult one but she managed it well enough."

"You don't usually inflict that lesson till the student is much older."

Nerisen looked up from the letter he had just opened and raised a silvered brow at the maid.

"Is that a question or an observation?"

"An observation." she said straightening under Nerisen's gaze. Nerisen set the letter down now and steepled his hands beneath his chin.

"You care for her don't you?"

"Nor more then any other student."

Nerisen raised his brow again but this time in disbelief and waited.

"Alright. Perhaps I have come to care for her. I couldn't help it."

"I see." Nerisen leaned back in his chair still staring at the maid. "I have relied on your services for many years now but your affection is not what is needed right now. The foundation I am building in Lamdak must be strong, firm and without weakness. After that is done, then you can shower her with as much affection as you like. If she will accept it. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Nerisen." she replied meekly.

"Good. You will return to Silvermoon tomorrow. Your room is next to mine or you may stay in my bed tonight. The choice is yours." Nerisen returned his gaze to his letters dismissing the maid.


End file.
